The Smell of Hope
by song-left-unheard
Summary: A one-shot of the Percabeth big day! Sally's POV. My first ever published fanfic so please read :) K plus for one mildly bad word.


**The Smell of Hope**

**_justonespark_  
**

**Author's Note: Just a Percabeth wedding one-shot. Sally's POV. I've never uploaded any of my work before so reviews would definitely be appreciated! I'm working on a Drinny story and should be posting the first chapter soon, so if you like my writing, keep an eye open for that!  
**

It was the strangest wedding Sally Jackson had ever been to, and that was including her own. At least they're more than four people here, she thought, remembering her own wedding to Paul. It was a small affair at the courthouse, just Paul's parents, Percy, and the justice of the peace. This is a much better setting for a wedding, Sally thought as she examined her surroundings. She sat in one of the many folding chairs that had been set up in the grassy field just outside of the boundaries of Camp-Half-Blood, not inside the camp, so the mortals could attend. Demigods, centaurs, satyrs and even a few Gods and Goddesses sat chatting as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Sally couldn't stop herself from laughing at the strange scene. Paul slipped his hand into hers and she rested her head on his shoulder. A hush fell over the crowd as Percy stepped onto the alter, along with Chiron, who would be performing the ceremony.

A surge of pride went through Sally as she looked upon her son. He looked so handsome; his black hair fell into his sea green eyes, the same color as the flower tucked into his coat pocket, and the flowers decorating the aisle. He wore a small smile as he looked down the aisle, waiting for his future wife to make her appearance.

And there she was, Annabeth Chase. Sally turned with everyone else as the music began to play. Annabeth wore a beautiful sea green dress that accented her shimmering gray eyes. Her blond hair was done in a beautiful up do, decorated with what looked like tiny jewels. She wore a simple silver owl shaped necklace and matching owl earrings.

While everyone watched Annabeth walk up the aisle, a hand on her father's arm, Sally turned back towards Percy.

His eyes glowed as he watched his fiancée approach him. His mouth hung slightly open, his lips curving into a smile that lit up his whole face. And Sally knew that Percy had found the right one, it was plain on his face.

Sally remembered the words Percy had whispered to her last week after the rehearsal dinner.

"Don't worry Mom; you'll always be my number one girl."

Sally Jackson started to cry. Her son, after all the horrors he had unfairly had to witness, her son was going to be okay. He was going to get his happily ever after. And knowing that was enough for her to be happy too.

The vows started. The bride and groom had both written their own, and Percy went first.

"Annabeth, the reason I love you so much is because you're my best friend and you could totally kick my ass."

The crowd laughed and Percy went on to talk about first love and all of that. Sally listened, but she couldn't help but spot Poseidon out of her peripheral vision. His face glowed with pride. Sally looked for Athena and spotted her a few rows back from Poseidon. She looked less happy, but Sally was confident that she would come to accept the marriage in time.

"I promise to kill all the spiders. I promise to let you call me Seaweed Brain. I promise to let you bore me with Frank Lloyd Wright. I promise to never leave you. I promise to love you forever. And I promise to never break these promises."

Paul squeezed her hand and Sally kissed his cheek, letting her tears run into his beard.

"Percy," Annabeth started. "The day that I met you, I knew you were going to be my savior, I just didn't realize in how many ways. I thought you were just going to give me the quest I needed, but you saved me in so many more ways than that."

Now Sally could see Athena smiling up at her daughter. My daughter, thought Sally with pride.

"I promise to kiss you after you kill all the spiders. I promise to always call you Seaweed Brain. I promise to keep the architecture boring to a minimum. I promise to always look for you. I promise to love you forever. And I promise never to break these promises."

Annabeth and Percy gripped hands and looked at Chiron to finish the ceremony.

"Under the Gods and Goddesses here today," Chiron glanced over at Poseidon and Athena who both shared a glance and then nodded their heads. "And by the power given to me by Zeus," thunder crackled. "I now pronounce you two forever bound in holy matrimony. You may kiss the bride."

Annabeth flung her arms around Percy and he kissed her lightly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Annabeth laughed and stood on tiptoes pulling Percy down to her. She deepened the kiss and the couple stood intertwined as one.

Sally closed her eyes as Aphrodite gave a content sigh. Sally could smell something in the air. Maybe it was the blue wedding cake waiting to be cut and eaten. Maybe it was the cinnamon of Paul's cologne. Or maybe it was the sea scent that seemed to follow Poseidon everywhere. But she was pretty sure it was something else.

It smelled like hope.

**So, what did you think? :) Hope you enjoyed! I know it was a little fluffy, but it was my first one! I promise not all my writing is like that! ~justonespark**


End file.
